


【all悠太】Sins·柊悠

by Elvis_v



Category: all悠太
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvis_v/pseuds/Elvis_v
Summary: 我也不知道未来有没有详细过程，大概率是没有吧……
Kudos: 6





	【all悠太】Sins·柊悠

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道未来有没有详细过程，大概率是没有吧……

为什么会这样啊……

宿醉的脑袋运转失败，星谷悠太迷迷糊糊觉得这是不对的，可他完全想不到有哪里不对——

唇舌被占住，不知为何连鼻腔的呼吸也被打扰。有什么东西钻进钻出，还擦过了牙齿，在内腔上颚扫来扫去，由此而生的津液来不及咽下，被挤出口腔，从下巴流至颈项……

即将窒息前，星谷悠太终于被放开。

他努力睁开迷瞪的眼睛，将视线聚焦，才认出那个被他像八爪鱼一样缠住、并用拇指擦拭他下颌的口水的人，是他的柊前辈。因为脸贴得很近，星谷悠太只要用力闭眼再睁开，模糊的视角就会重新清晰起来，然后很清楚地看到柊前辈无奈的眼神。

“柊前辈……”他侧着头猫一样蹭了蹭柊翼的肩。

“还能认出来我呀，悠太君。”他听到男人在他耳边温柔地叹息。

于是他露出一个灿烂的笑容，毫不犹豫地大声肯定道：“那是当然！无论如何，我都能认出柊前辈！”

“犯规的小坏蛋。”柊翼食指点了他的鼻头一下，“被你打败了！”

星谷悠太不记得自己喝了多少酒，但是显然此时酒精已经渗透了神经，让他整个人的体温上升了许多，就连之前会觉得温暖的柊前辈的手触及他的鼻头，他都觉得像是雪花落在那里一样，凉凉的。

柊前辈整个人都凉凉的。

好舒服啊。星谷悠太迷迷糊糊地想着。

想要更凉快。在这样的想法的驱使下，他松开了手，摇摇晃晃地站着。紧接着就被柊前辈拦腰抱住。

“怎么了？”他听见男人这样问。

想要更凉快啦！他嘟囔了一句，双手在空气中划来划去，好半天才成功将手从下方伸入柊前辈的衣服里。被按住了。手心贴住的地方有点紧实，他扭动手腕无果，开始试图用手指探清真相。指腹的触感滑滑的，一颤一颤，好像和柊前辈的呼吸频率一样。

是腹肌吧。他用已经彻底变成浆糊的脑袋确认。

“悠太君！”

柊翼下意识用了力气，阻止星谷悠太踉跄着后退弯腰、并将脸凑到自己下腹的举动——夏日衣着单薄，一层清爽的布料完全无法阻隔从对方身上传来的温度——小朋友灼热的呼吸喷洒那里会让他有一些成年人的肮脏思想。

已经成年的恋人，在自己身上蹭来蹭去，心猿意马也很正常。柊翼貌似淡定地推自己滑落的眼镜。

再推一次。

又推一次。

“柊前辈……”被热度控制的小朋友声音中隐隐有一丝哭腔，“让我抱抱你，我好热，柊前辈……”

那孩子再次紧紧抱住了他。

其实也不是孩子了。修长的身躯包裹在剪裁得体的休闲礼服里，揽在臂弯的腰还是很细，但已经能感觉到坚韧，带着酒气的呼吸打在耳畔。已经是能合法喝酒的年纪了。

柊翼手臂的肌肉紧了又松，半晌才压制住心中的蠢蠢欲动。他依旧环着悠太，却将身体稍稍远离，半哄半劝地将对方的外套脱掉。

星谷悠太之前身上出了些汗，脱掉外套后，稍微有了点点凉意，浑浆浆的脑子也清醒了一点，但依旧没恢复理智。他就像发现了什么新游戏一样，哽咽收了，又笑起来：“柊前辈要玩游戏吗？我也要脱衣服！”

脱柊翼的衣服。

他将柊翼的衣服从下卷起，露出隐隐有着肌肉模型的小腹，卷到胸膛的时候被柊翼握住了手腕，可他还是看见了对方露出的半颗朱果。手指互相配合了一下，就看到了全貌。

他盯住那里。

中间有一点点凹陷，红润的一粒，但也不是正红色，而是有些偏粉，除此之外好像也没有什么特别的，他也不知道自己到底在看什么。但就是一眨眼的时间，那里似乎变了个样子。

变得更红、更大、好像更硬一些了。

他有点想尝尝。

这样说出来的时候，柊前辈的声音不知为何有点沙哑，然后他就被拒绝了。

对方说着“悠太你喝多了”，毫不留情地拒绝了他。

可是他真的很想看，也很想尝尝。他总觉得那里应该是甜的，毕竟看起来就像……就像……像草莓糖！对！草莓糖！一点是甜的，可能还有牛奶掺杂在里面……虽然他最喜欢蜜瓜，但如果是柊前辈的话，草莓味他也可以接受！

唔，要找个理由才行。

星谷悠太顶着沉重的脑袋，扒拉半天，才从乱码中找出曾有的约定——那是柊翼成年那年生日的时候，他选择把自己交给对方，但是柊翼说这份礼物要在他成年的时候再取——今天可不就是他成年的时候吗！

虽然不是生日。但星谷悠太还是坚定地在头上点亮灯泡，表示计划通。

——“乖乖睡觉，醒了我们再说好不好？”  
——“不听不听不听！”

星谷悠太就这样斩断了最后一条活路。

但此时的他完全想不到后果如何。

星谷悠太终于等到了柊翼的衣服被脱掉，却不是被他，而是被柊翼自己脱掉。手臂抬起，锁骨从领口消失，又在下摆翻上去的下一秒重新出现。草莓糖果在他的视线中变成了两颗。

看起来就很好吃。

嘿嘿。

他下意识地凑过去想含进嘴里，却被推倒在床上。视线被挡住又揭开，他感觉自己身上更凉快了，收下巴瞧了一眼，又看到两颗。

粉红的。

他有些急了：“怎么会是草莓味的呢？我应该是蜜瓜味道的呀！”话还没说完，眼泪都聚到了眼眶，再多一点都会滚落似的。

柊前辈沉稳温柔地安慰他：“不要急，我帮你尝一尝，悠太这么想它是蜜瓜味道的，一定不会错。”

“嗯嗯。”他挺起胸脯方便柊前辈品尝。柊翼躬身的速度有点慢，他还自己用手捏着向上送。

理智终于断弦的柊前辈笑纳了这份好意。

有点咸，因为星谷悠太真的很热，现在身上还有一层薄薄的汗。很弹，用牙齿咬住再松开，会变回原形。也有点甜，大概是心底流出的蜜。柊翼将悠太的手指也包进了口腔。

吸吮含舔了一个，将糖果变得更红更坚挺，柊翼松了口。

“是蜜瓜的吗？”星谷悠太眼泪汪汪地。

柊翼佯装认真地回想了一下：“唔……有一点像是海盐。” 星谷悠太的眼泪“唰”地就下来了。

坏心眼的前辈趁着机会肆意欺负信赖自己的后辈，他轻柔地抚上恋人的脸，耐心地用拇指拭去一次次刷新的泪痕，低头碰碰悠太的唇：“还有一颗，这个不是，那个一定是的。我再验证一下。”

如是步骤力度相同地“验证”之后，柊翼在星谷悠太期待的视线中微笑点头：“这一颗……是蜜瓜的，蜜瓜海盐味道。唔，不愧是悠太喜欢的味道，蜜瓜真甜啊。”

于是即将真正成年的青年再次献宝，倾情安利并热烈邀请前辈再次品尝。

然后，温柔的前辈告诉自己的后辈，他的唇是蜜瓜味的、耳朵是蜜瓜味的、喉结是蜜瓜味的、锁骨是蜜瓜味的……

“——好疼啊柊前辈……不要进去了，出去！出去——”

“乖，悠太也知道蜜瓜的芯是最甜的，对不对？”柊翼用掌心摩擦星谷悠太有些萎靡的身前，巨根埋在穴里，被穴壁挤压吸啜，勉强忍住不动，豆大的汗珠一滴滴砸下。

“呜……前辈也喜欢蜜瓜吗？”星谷悠太努力睁大眼睛。

柊翼露出一个轻柔的笑，与平日里的基本礼仪不同，那笑容满是得偿所愿与欣喜若狂，瞬间迷了星谷悠太的眼：“悠太喜欢，我就喜欢。”

“……可是还是疼……”

“我还是出去吧……”

“……不行。”

里面外面都是蜜瓜味的，越是芯越甜，一定要前辈吃到完整的蜜瓜才行。

……

“……柊前辈我好累，不要了好不好……”

“可是，唔，我很想吃蜜瓜呀。”

“那、那也……啊啊啊啊——”

……

“蜜瓜真的很好吃呀！”

“……真的不要了呜呜呜……”这是彻底醒酒，又羞又累，即将彻底崩溃的星谷悠太。

一个月后的某日  
手机响起的时候星谷悠太正在翻着手里的剧本，因为是私人号码的关系，他连看一眼备注的想法都没有，直接接起了电话：“您好，这里是星谷。”  
“哦！星谷君！是我啊，村田。”电话里的人这样说着，“今晚我们准备再聚会一次，你来吗？”  
同学聚会=被灌酒=柊前辈生气  
以上等式立刻在脑海生成，星谷悠太不由想起了那天哭着喊着求饶都没办法让柊前辈停下，顿时干笑：“——多谢你的邀请，不过这次我没办法去了，希望你们玩得开心！”

总之，再也不想经历一次那样的事情了！


End file.
